marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Graydon Creed (Earth-295)
| Relatives = Victor Creed (Sabretooth) (father, deceased); Mystique (mother, deceased); Nightcrawler (maternal half-brother, deceased); | Universe = Earth-295 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Bald | UnusualSkinColour = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = David Lapham; Roberto De La Torre | First = Point One #1 | Death = Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 60 | HistoryText = Graydon Creed is a human survivor of Apocalypse's reign where his relationship with his parents is just as complicated with his father having served as one of Apocalypse's Hounds in the past. A self-loathing Graydon is a member of the and the Human Resistance, Graydon goes by the name 'Horror Show' and is capable and loyal soldier and seen as a something of a "demolitions expert". Outside of battle, Graydon was a womanizer and had an apparent alcohol problem. When he wasn't in the field he would more often than not get incredibly inebriated beyond the point of any usefulness. His rampant alcoholism was known by his team-mates and the X-Terminated's leader Prophet who regularly sidelined Graydon from active missions when he was found in a drunken state. Not long after Weapon X became Weapon Omega, Apocalypse's successor, Graydon helped the X-Terminated battle against Keeper Murdock and Omega's Hounds and protect the controversial writer Harper Simmons from Omega's forces. Upon the X-Terminated finding one of Henry McCoy's abandoned labs, they encountered Prelate Summers and several of Omega's followers. In the subsequent battle, Graydon's team-mate Deadeye was captured and Graydon and fellow X-Terminated member Goodnight regrouped and attacked her prisoner transport before Deadeye could be interrogated by the Shadow King. Later, Graydon and the X-Terminated launched an assault on another of McCoy's labs to stop McCoy and Sugar Man from reviving many of the dead X-Men to serve Weapon Omega. As Sugar Man attempted to escape, Graydon attacked him, overpowered him and even successfully kidnapped the mutant, making him a prisoner of the X-Terminated. Upon meeting Jean Grey, Graydon was instantly attracted to her and over time began to confide in her about the nature of his drinking. Brought on by his own serious depression on account of the nature of his mutant parents and fears that he himself could one day discover he is a mutant as well as his relationship with his father. Graydon was also drinking to try and forget about Sabretooth's past crimes as a servant of Apocalypse. Graydon began to clean up his act to please Jean, who was likewise growing more and more attracted to Graydon. At the insistence of Jean, Graydon agreed to meet with his father (who had been depowered and was now held by the Human Resistance) but constantly came up with excuses to avoid confronting him. Eventually, Graydon got incredibly drunk and went down to the prison cells where Sabretooth was being held and began to berate and insult his father for his past crimes and for being such a poor father. The verbal abuse quickly turned to physical as Graydon beat his father for the anguish he had caused and confessed to his father his constant fear he might one day discover he was a mutant. After having confronted his father, Graydon's attitude and personality improved and he entered a relationship with Jean. Graydon seemingly had made some degree of peace, and likewise found some inner-peace, from confronting his father. After a date with Jean which went incredibly well, things turned sour when Jean insisted Graydon continue to see his father. Angered by Jean's apparent obsession with rekindling the two, Graydon stormed off under the impression Jean was just using him to help his father. When the X-Terminated launched an attack against Weapon Omega to rid him of his powers entirely, Sabretooth was let out of captivity to aid the team in fighting the villain. As Jean was cornered by Omega in the Morlock Tunnels, Sabretooth arrived and battled Omega giving Jean a chance to escape. Helplessly overpowered, Sabretooth was apparently killed by Omega. Graydon, badly injured in the subsequent final battle with Omega, sneaked away after the conclusion of the fight, and journeyed through the Morlock Tunnels looking for his father. Finding Sabretooth's dead body, Graydon was distraught that his father's sacrifice now negated his past deeds and he was now seen as a "hero". Graydon was also disappointed that he himself wasn't the one who killed Sabretooth. Angered and depressed by his father's apparent sacrifice, Graydon was prepared to kill himself when he suddenly realized Sabretooth was still vaguely alive and faintly breathing. In the months that past, Graydon took his father's body and ensured he received the best medical attention so that he could recover. Unsure of why he was doing this exactly, or even if he wanted the doctors to succeed. However, when his father recovered, the sheer animosity Graydon felt towards his father was seemingly gone or no longer his only feelings for his father. Graydon managed to patch things up with Jean who again welcomed him back and was glad to see Graydon's relationship with his father had some what improved. When Henry McCoy and Kurt Darkholme inadvertently unleashed a group of energy-devouring cosmic beings known as the Exterminators onto the world, the X-Terminated teamed up with the X-Men to battle the threat. Graydon and Sabretooth elected to sacrifice themselves as a diversion so that the two teams could regroup and formulate a plan. Kissing Jean farewell, Graydon and his father stayed behind to battle against the cosmic monster they didn't stand a chance against. Before going out with all guns blazing, when the two were alone for a moment, Graydon said goodbye to his father but reminded him he was a lousy dad. Sabretooth replied "I know, but I still love you". Despite their rocky relationship, the two had seemingly made their peace and went out together, destroyed and consumed side-by-side. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Creed Family Category:X-Termination casualties Category:Darkholme Family Category:Alcoholism Category:Human High Council members (Earth-295)